Ariel Pan part 12: Ariel Tricks Captain Yzma/Saving Eric
Transcript *(Inside Skull Rock, Yzma holds Eric in chains on an anchor) *Yzma: Now, my dear prince, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Ariel Pan, and I shall set you free. *Eric: No, I won't. *Ariel: (whispers angrily) You hag! *Wilbur: Poor Eric! *Yzma: Am I not a woman of me word, Harley? *Harley: Uh, yes. Always your wickedness. (crosses her fingers behind her back) *Yzma: You'd better talk, my boy. Or soon, the tide will be in, and then it will be too late. *Eric: I said: No. *Ariel: (whispering) I'll show that old hagfish. Stay here, Wilbur. And watch the fun! (leaves) *Wilbur: Fun? *Yzma: Remember, there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground. *Eric: What?! Oh no, you don't! I won't betray my girlfriend! *Yzma: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, ERIC! *Ariel: (imitaing an Indian spirit) Indian, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak! Beware, Yzma! Beware! (echoes) *Yzma: Did you hear that, Harley? *Eric: Yes, and do you think it's an spirit? Yes, it is. *Harley: It's an evil spirit, Captain. And I don't like this! *Yzma: Stand by, Harley, while I take a look around. (takes out her jagged sword) Spirit of the great sea water, is it? (starts searching the cave for Ariel, who runs away and hides at the top) *Ariel: Pst! (whispers) Wilbur! Watch this! (takes a conch shell and speaks into it to imitate Yzma's voice) Harley? *Harley: Ah, yes, Captain? *Ariel: (in Yzma's voice) Release the prince and take him back to his people. *Harley: Aye-aye, Cap'n Y! Release the prince....But, but, Ma'am.... *Ariel: (in Yzma's voice) Those are the orders, Harley! *Harley: Aye-aye, ma'am! (Ariel and Wilbur giggle. Outside the cave, Yzma sees that Harley, with Eric on the boat, is taking him back to the village) *Harley: Yzma is coming to her senses again! *Yzma: Odd's fish! *Harley: I told her all along you supers wouldn't betray Ariel Pan *Yzma: And just what do you think you are doing, Harley? *Harley: Just what you told me, Cap'n, carrying out your orders. *Yzma: My orders? *Harley: Why, yes, captain. Didn't you just say to go.... *Yzma: (shoves the boat back into Skull Rock) PUT HIM BACK! You blithering idiot! (to herself) My orders? Of all the bumbling.... *Ariel: (in Yzma's voice) Harley! Just exactly what do you think you are doing? (Yzma hears it, smirks at it, and goes to investigate) *Harley: (sets Eric on top of the water's surface) Putting him back like you said, Captain. *Ariel: (Still in Yzma's voice) I said nothing of the sort. *Harley: But Captain Y, didn't you just say.... *Ariel: (in Yzma's voice) For the last time, Harley. Take the prince back to his people. UNDERSTAND?!!!!!! (The echoes of the shout send stones from Skull Rock falling into the sea) *Harley: Aye-aye, Captain Y! *Ariel: (still in Yzma's voice) Oh, and one more thing: when you return to the ship, the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum. (as Yzma climbs up toward Ariel, she raises her hook and attempts to hit Ariel, but misses when Ariel jumps off) *Wilbur: Oh no! Ariel, look out! *Ariel: What?! (turns around and screams in Olivia Flaversham's voice) Aaaaghhh! (flees, taking her hat with her) *Yzma: Surprise, Ariel Pan! *Harley: Why, it's Ariel Pan! (Wilbur is relieved) *Wilbur: Oh, thank heavens. *Yzma: Scurvy brat! *Ariel: Thank you, Captain. *Yzma: Come down, girl, if you are the taste for cold steel! *Ariel: Watch this, Wilbur. *Wilbur: Oh, Ariel, do be careful! (Ariel obeys and flies all around Yzma, takes the gun, gives it to Ariel, and continues to fly) *Ariel: Try your luck, Harley? *Yzma: Let her have it! Well, come on, you idiot! Blast her! *Ariel: Right here, Harley! *Yzma: Hold it, you fool. No! NOOO! (Harley pulls the trigger and fires, misses Ariel, and hits Yzma instead, before the Captain falls down and drops her jagged sword) *Harley: Captain Y? (drops the gun in the water) *Wilbur: Oh, how dreadful! *Ariel: (holding Yzma's hat toward her chest) What a pity, Harley. I'm afraid we've lost the dear Captain. (Yzma, having survived the fall, grabbed her jagged sword, reappears and is about to kill Ariel in the back) *Harley: Captain! (Yzma stops) *Ariel: In the back, Yzma? *Yzma: I don't know if I would go that far. (Ariel tosses Yzma his hat back until Yzma puts her hat back on) *Ariel: Time for a sword fight? (takes out her shell-shaped sword.) (A furious battle begins. The sparks fly, while Ariel and Yzma's swords swing and clash into each other) Your powers are not strong enough, Ariel. (Wilbur runs away, ducks, and hides in a barrel, with his teeth chattering, and eyes wattering) *Harley: Give it to her, Captain! Cleave her to the brisket! *Yzma: Your skills are no match for me. (She and Ariel force throw each other) I know your tricks. (Finally, as Ariel controls her anger against Yzma, the two walk off a cliff, only with Ariel flying) I got you this time, Pan. (sees that she's standing in the air, drops her sword, screams, and uses her hook to hang on to the edge.) *Ariel: Well, well! A codfish on a hook! *Yzma: (angrily) I'll get you for this, Ariel, if it's the last thing I do! (Then Ariel hears some tick-tock noises) *Ariel: I say, captain! Do you hear something? *Yzma: No. No! (Joanna shows up and jumps out at Yzma) No! (Joanna snaps off her coat and eats it) *Ariel: Say, Joanna, do you like codfish? *Joanna: You bet, buddy. *Ariel: You do? *Joanna: Yes. *Wilbur: Oh, Ariel, no! How could you? (Then Joanna grabs ahold of Yzma's pants pulls them down, revealing her underwear. She pulls them back up, but realizes that her hook is slipping off of the edge of the cliff) No! (falls into Joanna's mouth, and as they splash underwater, Joanna pops back above the water, with Yzma popping out of her mouth) Harley! *Harley: D-D-Don't go away, captain. Now stay right there now, ma'am. I'll save you, ma'am. (gets in the row boat. Yzma tries to keep Joanna's jaws open with her feet, until they snap at them) *Yzma: HARLEY! HARLEY! (falls back into the jaws and tries to get out of Joanna's mouth, until Joanna bites and snaps off her shoe, causing Yzma to scream and fall back into Joanna's mouth without being swallowed. As Harley paddles real fast, Joanna smacks Yzma with her tail on her hand) Yeousch! (Joanna snaps at Yzma, chases her under the water, and catches her on her snout) *Harley: Captain! Captain! *Yzma: (jumps off of Joanna, but instead of making it back in the rowboat, she then jumps back into Joanna's mouth) Harley! Harley! *Harley: Give her back, scaly! (hits Joanna on the mouth with the paddle. Yzma, popping out of the mouth, bumps her head on the paddle. They fall underwater, until Yzma escapes Joanna and hops onto the edge of the row boat with Harley rowing out of the cave) *Yzma: Row for the ship. Row for the ship! (a big cave is dead ahead, and as Harley leaves, Yzma bumps into it and ends up back in the water with Joanna. She screams, then tries to flee, but bumps back into the cave, and gets pushed by Joanna, who crashes out of the cave with Yzma) HARLEY! Argh, I HATE ARIEL PAN!!! (Joanna snaps and pursues Yzma, chasing her out of Skull Rock with Ariel crowing like a rooster) *Wilbur: Ariel! What about Eric? *Ariel: Eric? Oh! (snaps fingers) Eric! *Eric: Ariel, help! I'm drowning! (as the tide gets higher inside the cave, Eric drowns, but gets saved by Ariel, who dives in the water, then saves him, and flies out of Skull Rock) *Wilbur: Ariel! Wait for me! (follows them to the Indian Village) Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Scenes Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Parts